The Christmas Gift
by MourningGlorie
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sango, Miroku and their kids are enjoying it.


"Hiro and Hina, five more minutes before you have to come in." Sango called to her children playing in the Christmas Eve snow. Sango lingered a few moments in the doorway, enchanted with the slowly darkening sky and the next door neighbors Christmas lights.

****Winter snow is falling down, **  
**Children laughing all around.**  
**Lights are turnin' on, **  
**Like a fairy tale come true.****

Walking back to Miroku, Sango sat beside her husband in front of the crackling fire in the fireplace. "The kids will be in in a few minutes." she told him. "Ahhhh, Sango my love, I think we should have at least ten more chi-" WHACK! "Stupid, perverted monk..." Sango muttered in slight annoyance. Miroku pulled Sango into his arms, "I was just teasing you Sango." "I know that. I know you by now." Sango said with a smile.

****Sitting by the fire we made, **  
**You're the answer when I prayed**  
**I would find someone, **  
**And baby I found you.****

Hearing the front door slam, Sango looked up and saw Hiro and Hina standing in the door way. "Go up and change and we'll have some hot cocoa." "Okay mom." her son and daughter said. The next sounds Sango heard were her children thundering up the stairs. Snuggling back into Miroku's arms "How did we get this lucky?" she asked him with a smile. "Ahhhh Sango, who knows? All I know is that we are indeed blessed". Miroku replied with a smile.

****And all I want is to hold you forever.**  
**All I need is you more every day.**  
**You saved my heart from being broken apart,**  
**You gave your love away,**  
**And I'm thankful every day for the gift.****

"I'll make the cocoa. You just relax." said Miroku. "Thank you monk." Sango said with a tired smile.  
When the kids returned downstairs, Miroku went into the kitchen and made them and himself hot cocoa.

"Daddy is Santa coming tonight?" five year old Hina asked Miroku. "Don't be dumb Hina, of course he is." said six year old Hiro. "Now, now don't fight kids. Otherwise Santa won't come tonight." Miroku said. "Sorry Hina." Muttered Hiro looking at his cocoa. "It's ok." said Hina with a wide smile. While they drank their cocoa, the trio looked out the window in the kitchen and talked about Christmas.

When they were done, Miroku took the kids up to get ready for bed. After helping them brush their teeth, Miroku tucked each into their bed and helped each one say their prayers.

Shutting the door on the sleeping kids, Miroku headed downstairs. The sight before him was beautiful to say the least. Sango was sleeping on the couch, the fire casting a soft glow on her peaceful face.

****Watching as you softly sleep,**  
**What I'd give if I could keep**  
**Just this moment, **  
**If only time stood still.**  
**But the colors fade away, **  
**And the years will make us gray,**  
**But baby in my eyes, **  
**You'll still be beautiful.****

Miroku took a light blanket and laid it on Sango., then joined her on the couch. "Miroku where are the kids?" Sango asked in a sleepy voice. "Sleeping upstairs, dreaming of sugarplums and SpongeBob toys." he replied. Sitting up, Sango moved over to where Miroku was sitting and wrapped the blanket around the both of them.

****And all I want is to hold you forever.**  
**All I need is you more every day.**  
**You saved my heart from being broken apart.**  
**You gave your love away,**  
**And I'm thankful every day for the gift.****

****All I want is to hold you forever.**  
**All I need is you more every day.**  
**You saved my heart from being broken apart.**  
**You gave your love away,**  
**Can't find the words to say**  
**And I'm thankful every day for the gift ****

Sango, I got you a small gift." Miroku said with a smile. "But it isn't Christmas yet." Sango said in a confused tone. "Close your eyes." Miroku said. Sango felt something go on her head. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw a mistletoe headband. "Why look dear Sango, you are under the mistletoe. We must kiss for good luck." Laughing Sango kissed Miroku.

****All I want is to hold you forever.**  
**All I need is you more every day.**  
**You saved my heart from being broken apart.**  
**You gave your love away,**  
**Can't find the words to say**  
**And I'm thankful everyday for the gift****

_Please R/R_

_I don't own Inu-Yasha people or the song, The Gift by Jim Brickmen_


End file.
